


Problematic Mcyt Oneshots

by Not_a_duck



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Fluff, No shame, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Requests, Shameless Smut, Smut, Smutshots, but mainly smut, come join me in hell, oneshots, problematic, problematic mcyt, problematic oneshots, requests open
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:14:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29744142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_a_duck/pseuds/Not_a_duck
Summary: ~ Requests open! ~Hello! I'm just another scarred person using writing as an outlet!Requests/comments/kudos are my life blood, so leaving them helps me keep motivation!Came to leave hate? You're wasting your time, so fuck off and let me rot in peace.I like to think I'm semi decent at writing, so feel free to leave any requests your mind can think of!
Relationships: Tubbo/Ranboo - Relationship
Comments: 17
Kudos: 54





	1. Requests

**Howdy, folks. I'm Duck and I have ✨ issues✨**

Anyways. Requests are very nice + I love them, if you have any, feel free to comment them! 

What I will do : 

  * Anything unless stated I won't do 
  * Fluff/Angst/Smut



What I won't do, don't ask :

  * Piss/shit 



What I don't do often/You can ask but chances are I might not do it : 

  * A/B/O
  * Straight stuffs (As an asexual female, writing straight stuff is so fucking hard for me)



These lists might be updated/changed. 

If you leave a request (please do) the more info you add (the more specific you are) the more likely it is it will get done, because it's _so_ much easier with more information to work with. 

Love y'all <3 

Sidenote/Edit : 

Yes, these are problematic. This does _not_ need they have to include smut, but rather ships that are somewhat frowned upon by the rest of the mcyt community. (Though I'll do normal ones as well, of course.)

Sidenote/Edit 2 : 

If you want your request to stay private, please say something about that in your comment. 


	2. Ranboo/Tubbo Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo is oblivious and Tubbo gets flustered 
> 
> fluffy 
> 
> Implied Techno x Phil because I am a ✨bitch✨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can quite literally say I poured my blood sweat and tears into this because halfway through writing this my finger randomly started bleeding lmao 
> 
> I struggled writing this with 9/10 fingers so like- sorry its kinda sub par and also not all the way proof read

Ranboos fingers traced lightly against the counter of Jitters, the new coffee shop, watching as Ponk beams and chatters about Awesamdude and the prison or something along those lines. Ranboo was much too tired to properly pay much attention to his words, instead focusing on the cup of coffee in Ponks hand, waiting patiently for him to finish the drinks so he could head back to Tubbo, who was waiting for him at the hotel. 

Passing over a few crinkled dollar bills, Ranboo grabs the drinks, one in each hand, and tetters off on somewhat unsteady feet. He’s exhausted to say the least, but he keeps going. Building a hotel is so much more work than he thought it’d be, but getting to spend just about every hour of his day by Tubbos side is certainly a plus. 

He isn’t sure what they are, really. Friends, certainly. Close ones, at that. But do friends ever want to be more? Or is Ranboo just confused and tired and over analysing everything? He doesn’t know. They’ve kissed before, so surely that would mean something? But he doesn’t think they’ve ever really talked about being in a relationship. 

Shaking his head to rid himself of the thoughts, he lets out a soft, ‘Hello?’ as he steps through the semi-constructed entryway, very nearly hitting his head on the low hanging doorway. He should really talk to Tubbo about getting it raised.

Ranboo almost doesn’t see Tubbo at first- He blends in rather well with the materials haphazardly scattered around in the grass. Tubbos head tilts up slightly, his tired blue eyes lighting up. “Coffee!” He enthusiastically hums, waving him over with shining, eager eyes. Ranboo happily obliges, sitting down gracefully on the floor and passing over Tubbos drink. 

The brunette accepts it cheerfully, taking a big sip and making a face. “Euahh- It’s hot!” Ranboo blinks at him, raising an eyebrow almost sarcastically. Tubbo pouts, sticking out his lower lip in just about the most adorable display of grumpiness that Ranboo has ever seen. 

Tubbo appears to quickly get over it, though, and he directs his attention back to what he’d been working on. Still the hotel plans, by the looks of it. Little doodles were drawn in on the margins of the paper- mainly hearts- with scribbled out insides, as though something had been written inside but then second guessed and scribbled out.

Ranboo can’t help but get absorbed in watching Tubbo work- From how each drag of his pencil on the paper is careful and deliberate, sketching out rough floor plans, to the way he’d occasionally raise the pen to his lips and chew on its end thoughtfully. 

“You OK, big man?” Ranboos eyes snap up to meet Tubbos puzzled ones, and the words ‘I’m alright,’ die on his tongue. He’s so close, Tubbo is. So close, Ranboo can feel Tubbos breath hot against his cheeks. Oh god. Oh god. 

He’s so damn cute, it hurts. Wrapped up in one of Ranboos hoodies, a mustard yellow one that Ranboo is pretty sure Phil bought for him. It was much too big on him, sagging off his shoulders and showing maybe a bit too much collar bone, though it didn’t bother Ranboo in the slightest. 

Blue eyes blinked at him earnestly, shining with concern. God, were those eyes gorgeous. Like expansive pools of vivid tropical sea blue. Beautiful and shining, dancing in the light.

His hair falls into his eyes slightly, and it takes every muscle in Ranboos body not to reach forwards and brush it away like in the romantic movies Techno was always so fond of watching and quoting to Phil. (Though he’d threatened to murder Ranboo in a pelthora of violent ways if he told someone, so his lips were certainly sealed.) 

“I like you,” Ranboo suddenly bursts out, multi-colored eyes wide. Tubbo blinks at him, looking rather amused. “Like- I like like you.” There’s a hint of concern in his gaze, though for the most part he looks rather entertained by Ranboos outburst, despite the lanky male obviously looking horrified. 

“I like you too. Is that it?” Hell, Tubbo even sounds amused, staring at Ranboo for a few more minutes before turning back to his papers, not looking flustered or surprised in the slightest. Ranboo may be pretty oblivious. A lot oblivious. Indeed, very, very oblivious.

Oblivious to not realize Tubbo had assumed they were dating. Not that it was a big leap to assume, though. They were awful close, always cuddling, they’d kissed on multiple occasions, even adopted a kid (well, a zombified piglin,) together.

“Is- Is that it? Isn’t this- Isn’t this like… A big deal?” It wasn’t entirely Ranboos fault, really. He’d never really had many friends, and simply assumed they were just close friends, that what they did was normal friend stuff. 

“Big deal?” Tubbo echoes, turning to look at Ranboo, his amused expression morphing into one of bemusement. “Why would it be a big deal? Isn’t it a normal ‘couple’ thing?” It was Tubbos turn to be embarrassed as he looked at Ranboos stunned and confused stare, his confidence quickly wilting.

“Did I not- You didn’t- Oh.” His face hazes over in a bright hue of red, clearly horrified. “Oh my god- I am so sorry- I thought-” Tubbo trails off once again, his eyes wide as he stares into Ranboos, which quickly morph from confusion to understanding.

The room is quickly filled with stammering, Tubbo profusely apologising, over and over. His eyes are wide and horrified, obviously terrified that he’d assumed they were dating without Ranboos knowledge. 

Whilst Tubbos previous confidence is rapidly wilting by the minute, Ranboos grows. Tubbo thought they were dating. Though they were dating. And he didn’t mind, not one bit. 

“I don’t mind, really.” Ranboo tries to sooth Tubbos stammering, gently setting a hand on his shoulder. This has little effect on the older, whose apologising increases tenfold. 

The sudden burst of confidence gets the better of Ranboo, and, thoughtlessly, he reaches out. Cupping Tubbos cheek with one hand, he leans forwards, pressing his lips to the others, causing him to go silent. He shuts his eyes, leaning into Ranboos light touch before pulling away, looking slightly dazed. 

“Well now that I know, and I’m just fine with it.” Ranboo murmurs, which makes Tubbo smile. The brunette leans forwards, pecking Ranboo on the lips before settling back down, picking his pencil back up from where it had fallen from his hands in his earlier panic. 

He leans into Ranboo, basking in the tallers warmth on the chilly morning. 

Perhaps Ranboo was a bit oblivious sometimes, but he was confident enough when it mattered, it seemed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't my favorite thing I've ever written but as said earlier, I started randomly bleeding halfway through writing this lmao


End file.
